


Pastoral in J-major

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Centaurs, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a lonely centaur who thinks he's never going to find true love until at the annual wine festival, his friends <s>force</s> convince him to take part in the mating ceremony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastoral in J-major

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/profile)[**keep_waking_up**](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/)'s [prompt](http://j2-prompts.livejournal.com/4545.html?thread=11457#t11457) over at [](http://j2-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**j2_prompts**](http://j2-prompts.livejournal.com/). Inspired by a [sequence](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ur_Jj0EFFU) from Disney's Fantasia to Beethoven's Sixth Symphony. 
> 
> All fashion advice has been taken from the latest issue of Toga's Papyrus Quarterly. 'Putti' basically look like little cherub, but appear in a secular context.
> 
> There are a lot of naked butts here, just saying and I'm indulging in the worst stereotypes ever. Apologies.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't think linvro21 knew exactly what she was getting herself into when she offered to beta my stories, but I'm eternally grateful she did. Thanks to keep_waking_up for awesomely cheering me on during the late hours of the night.

 

 

 

_Somewhere in Ancient Greece..._

 

Jensen hasn't looked forward to this day at all.

He doesn't care that the whole population of their valley is stupidly excited for harvest time (dating time really) and the annual wine fest, because Jensen is not. Not at all.

Dani and Felicia have been talking about nothing else for the past few weeks, but Jensen is not interested. Not that it would do him any good anyhow.

There's a reason he hangs out with the girls, and not the guys. Because he likes guys. And if you like guys, you hang with the girls. It doesn't really make sense, at all, but that's how things go. When he was old enough to leave his mom and she saw how his eyes were following the big stud, she had sighed and asked him why he always had to indulge in these weird human notions and be so different than everybody else.

Jensen hadn't understood, not really, not until later. But when he did, it certainly wasn't because he wanted to be that way. Because a boy centaur telling _another_ boy centaur he really liked the swing of his tail... let's just say a look of complete incomprehension was one of the better responses. So Jensen had wandered off on his own, not joining the herds of the other young, unmated stallions.

Dani and Felicia had found him not too long after, and when they inquired why he was all alone, without a herd or a mate, he'd spilled the proverbial beans. The centaur fillies had cooed over him, petted him and rubbed their bodies against him for comfort.

“We're sure you'll find someone too, someday,” they'd said. They had told him how pretty he was, with his forest green fur with the lighter, almost golden specs covering the bridge of his nose and his back from shoulders to tail, and how no stud would ever be able to resist that. Back in his youthful wide-eyedness, Jensen had believed them.

Now he was older and wiser, and while unicorns turned out to be actually real, big epic gay love wasn't.

Oh yes, that's what it was called; being gay. Misha, the drunken human scholar who wandered their forest at the oddest of times, had explained it to him once, how some people – or centaurs in his case – were attracted to their own gender. Actually, if you were to believe Misha, most people were a bit bisexual (or bi-specialy, and he'd winked at Jensen saying that part), so Jensen shouldn't despair, he'd find someone. More winking had happened then, so Jensen had quickly galloped off. He was definitely only gay, not bi-specialy.

He'd been hopeful for a few more years, but it seemed centaurs were rather straight in their sexuality, because Jensen never met another stallion who was interested in guys.

So the yearly spectacle of dolling up, putting on the best flowers, playing dress up with the putti? Really, playing with guys who look like little human babies with wings? That was not Jensen's idea of fun, no matter how much Dani or Felicia pouted.

 

Jensen reaches for the goblet full of wine one of the little naked babies left and downs it in one go. He'll need lots more if he wants to survive this day.

Jensen isn't sure _exactly_ how this happens, but several hours later, when the sun has reached its zenith, Dani, Felicia and about ten little winged guys are flitting around him, prodding him, arranging and re-arranging him and fluffing out his tail.

“Don't. Lemme – lemme go!”

Jensen bats at the little babies buzzing around his head, but the fuckers are too fast for him.

“Geez, how much wine did you give him?” Dani asks.

Wine. Yes wine. That will help.

Jensen looks around for his goblet, but it's nowhere to be found. Instead there's a pair of doves sitting next to him, eying the top of his head speculatively.

“Doves? Really Chad?” Felicia asks and glares at one of the little putti. “Doves are so last season.”

The doves coo indignantly and fly off, leaving nice, smelly white splotches on Chad in the process.

Jensen giggles, which dislodges a putto from his shoulder who lands on his back. He turns around and some weird contraption made out of bark falls from his head.

“What the-”

“Everybody stop with the head adornments!” Dani glares at the fluttering putti and at least half of them stop and hover in place.

“Jensen will wear nothing on his head, okay? The only thing we will do is make his hair more fluffy, so how about you get some snail slime or honey or resin?”

Two naked asses fly through Jensen’s line of sight, the putti gesticulating animatedly.

“Now that we cleared that up...” Dani turns back to him and Jensen squirms under her intense gaze.

“Dani, I don't need this shit.” The words come out slightly slurred, but that's probably because his tongue feels so heavy and fuzzy.

“Yes, you do. Because Jensen, this year you will take part, and I'm not taking no for an answer.”

The three flying babies behind her cross their arms in agreement.

“You always chickened out because you thought you couldn't find anyone, but I'm tired of your moping.”

The baby brigade nods vigorously.

“So this year, you’re gonna dress up with us, you’re gonna shake your booty and swish your tail and you’re gonna get your man.”

The putti nod so hard, one of them topples over and almost falls to the ground.

“But Dani-” Jensen starts, but at the same moment, Felicia comes galloping back into the clearing.

“I found it! I found it,” she yells loudly, triumphantly holding something in her hands.

Dani's eyes start to glisten in a way that really scares Jensen. “Oh my god, this is perfect!”

“I really don't-” Jensen starts again, but cool metal touches his lips then. It's Chad hovering in front of his face and pushing the newly filled goblet against his lips.

“There are things you just can't fight: Zeus, volcanoes and girls wanting to play dress up. Just go with the flow, man.”

And Jensen does.

The wine is rich and heavy, and when he's finished, his head is spinning slightly.

“Chad!” Felicia shrieks. She can be really loud if she wants to.

Chad tries to fly off, but Felicia snatches the goblet out of Jensen’s hands and throws it at the putto, hitting him smack-dab on his naked butt.

“Ow!”

“Ha!” Felicia pumps her fist in the air before glaring at Chad. “No more alcohol for Jensen!”

Jensen might be drunk, but the world around him is crazy. He needs to stop this shit ASAP.

Jensen slowly gets to his hooves, but whoa, did he grow and extra limb? There suddenly seem to be more than four legs to coordinate.

“Zeus fuck, he’s as drunk as a Bacchanalian satyr!” It's another one of the putti, Michael, Jensen thinks his name is. It could also be Tom though, little naked flying babies all look the same to him.

“Okay, that's it,” Dani says resolutely and grabs one of Jensen's arms. She slowly drags him over to the little pond, and then the world is tilting and with a giant splash Jensen lands in ice-cold water.

In retrospect, it’s a much needed shock to his system, but at the moment he can do nothing more than sputter and cuss Dani with every breath he manages to take.

When he finally crawls out of the pond, he's sopping wet and covered in slightly stinky goo from the muddy water.

“I don't think this accomplished anything towards your goal,” he says to Dani and at least talking is slightly easier now. He just doesn't understand why Dani is grinning at him, as a matter of fact they're all grinning at him, what-

Once again, Jensen is stopped short by ice-cold water. Only this time it's coming from above.

When he looks up he sees Pegasus's brood flying through the air, giant leaves between their teeth and laughing at Jensen's pitiful state, it's the last straw.

“Okay, that's enough! I don't want any of this shit! It's not gonna work anyway!”

Felicia steps into his space, eyes sparkling with anger. “Shut up! Of course it will! It has to! Your soulmate is out there, and you will meet and fall in love! And it might take a while, but in the end it will all work out and you'll get your fucking ever after! She might not know it yet, might not see you yet, think you're only a friend, but you're made for each other and you will get your fucking happily ever after!”

Jensen shuts his mouth, because wow, he did not expect that.

The putti are shocked into silence and Dani blinks at Felicia. “Honey, are you-”

“Yes, I'm fine! Now can we get the fuck on with this?”

Dani nods and so does Jensen. To be honest, he's a bit scared. He's seen Felicia face off against an amazon once and she can be one scary centaur if she wants to.

“Now, about the netting. And where are the fucking flowers I ordered?”

Usually Jensen would draw the line at flowers. But Felicia is still glowering and the blossoms the putti are bringing over are actually pretty. They're kind of star-shaped, long petals angled like a spearhead and they're white with a golden inlay.

Jensen sits down obediently and lets the babies thread the blossoms into the lower end of his long tail. They also clip the few wayward strands peeking out from the otherwise glossy mass of light brown hair. It just reaches the ground when he's standing. Dani is watching the proceedings with harpy eyes, and correcting each flower's position even if it's just a finger span off.

The other putti finally come back with the hair product and Jensen is glad it's honey and not snail slime. He also can't suppress a snicker when he sees the putti's rosy skin covered in angry red bites.

Chad swoops in to do the work and he takes about half an hour to pluck and tug at Jensen’s hair until he's satisfied. And really, Jensen's hair is reasonably short, he has no idea what the putto is doing the whole time. Jensen thinks Chad's contemplating a few of the butterflies flying by to put on his head, but a murdering glare from Felicia and Chad proclaims the hair to be done.

When Jensen is finally allowed to stand up, his hair feels hard and his tail weirdly heavy but the girls and the putti coo over him, and Felicia announces only one thing is missing.

She produces the thing she originally ran off to find, and Jensen's mouth falls open.

“Is that-” Dani starts.

“How did you-” Mike says.

“I always though it would be way thicker?” Chad just asks.

Felicia shrugs her shoulders and shakes the thin golden weaving. It's made up of the most filigree golden thread, knotted together in a see-through blanket, glinting in the setting sun's glow.

“Not like Jason needs it right now,” Felicia says with a little grin.

She approaches Jensen and then carefully swings the fleece through the air. It billows out and then slowly sinks down, the metallic touch cool on the overheated fur of his back.

“Wow,” Dani breathes out.

Felicia smiles, a lot satisfied and a bit sad. “Yeah. Gold always looks good with green.”

Jensen twists his upper body around and indeed, the thin golden blanket looks good on his dark green fur, a net of sparkling lights covering his back, almost mirroring the light brown color of his tail.

“Dude, I'm not into dick, and horse no less because _ouch_ , but even I would give Jensen a go.”

Dani smacks Chad up the back of his head and the putto sails through the hair, hitting the trunk of the next tree.

“Okay,” Mike says, pulling them all out of their daze. “Now that Jensen is done, let's get the girls pretty!”

Jensen uses the next two hours to doze. The alcohol is still swirling around in his head, and he needs to close his eyes for a bit.

He hears the girls bickering in the background, something about Felicia loving a certain flower chain, but Dani refusing to wear it because it would hide her curves instead of enhancing it, she would go with the simple petals covering her breasts and the papyrus rolls in her hair.

He doesn't know how much later it is when Dani shakes him awake. Her cheeks have a rosy glow, complementing her dark red fur, and her hair is put up in an intricate construction.

“You're beautiful.”

Dani smiles at him. “You too.”

Felicia coughs. “If you’re done fawning over each other...”

Jensen looks over and Felicia is just as beautiful, green ivy braided into her hair like a crown around her head, and the light colors from the leaf's hearts are an exact match to her pale green fur. A long flowery chain is woven around her upper body, highlighting her beautiful pale skin.

“You look stunning, Felicia.”

She smiles at him then, and takes his hand. “The flutes are starting to play. We should go.”

And Jensen can hear them, the little high flutes the putti are playing, soon joined by the deeper ones, heralding the arrival of the studs. And then Jensen feels more than hears it, the heavy beat of hooves shaking the ground. The vibrations travel up his legs, making his whole body sing, and he wants.

Just one year, he wants to find a mate he can spend the dark winter with. He doesn’t care if they'll split up again the next spring like so many couples do (oh, who is he kidding, of course he does), but just once he wants to find what seems to come so easily to every other creature on the earth.

The hoofbeats get louder and Jensen feels his heart speed up and his blood zinging through his veins.

Usually this is the time where he flees on top of the mountain, the winds playing with his hair and roaring so loud (Jensen refuses to believe they're laughing at him) that he can't hear the music and then later the mating from below.

He still doesn't think that this year will be different, but for the moment he lets himself be carried away by it all.

When the hoofbeats still, Jensen finally notices all the other centaur fillies that have gathered behind the large curtain the putti hung up between two large trees.

They smile at him, and a few come over to hug him and wish him luck. Jensen is weirdly pleased, he knew that the fillies liked him, but it felt never like this, like he belonged. Maybe he should have done this a long time ago, if only to be a part of this.

Then the flutes pick up again, two putti struggle to pull the curtain apart until they're joined by two more, and then the first filly steps through the opening. She holds her head high and swings her rear end and tail and Jensen can hear the sigh of approval going through the stallions waiting outside.

Jensen hangs back, watches the other fillies go outside, but then Dani slaps him on his backside. “Go on,” she says, “before all the good ones get taken!”

Suddenly Chad appears next to him with the damn goblet and Jensen drinks before Dani can take it away again. Now that the time has come, his palms are sweaty and his stomach is doing somersaults, but Jensen didn't get dressed up for nothing, he has fucking bee vomit in his hair, dammit.

He empties the goblet and with the wine once again warming his stomach, he starts walking. He swings his hips – not as much as the fillies, he's not a girl, but a bit because he knows it looks pretty – and he keeps his head high.

He scans the stallions when he walks past, sees some shocked faces, some curious ones and even one or two who look interested. Since no one is trowing fruit at him, Jensen feels his steps getting lighter. He walks on broader zigzags, swishing his tail, mindful that the long hairs land so that the flowers are resting on top and nothing is getting rustled.

When he reaches the end of their improvised runway he throws the studs one more smile over his shoulder like he's seen the other fillies do, and then he saunters off. He has to find a secluded spot now and wait for a stud to chase him.

Some fillies are followed directly from the runway, and some have to wait a bit longer. Jensen doesn't really care how long it's going to take (oh, who is he kidding, he totally does), but he doesn't want to spend the night alone.

Sinking down under the old willow, the anxiety and the doubts return. There are no hoofbeats following him up the soft slope of the hill.

Once or twice, he hears the telltale beats in the distance, but they never come nearer. Once again, Jensen will be alone.

He rests his elbows on his knees and stares out into the forest. It's getting quieter now, only the occasional flute playing for one of the new couples. Jensen doesn't know if he wants to puke or cry.

Then suddenly there's one of the flutes playing next to him. He's looking up to see Mike and another putto playing, beckoning him with their high notes to get up and follow them. Jensen is confused at first, but the sounds are unambiguous and against his better judgment, he gets up.

He follows the putti through the forest, and then suddenly there is another flute coming nearer from up the stream. Jensen follows the sound and when he rounds the river's bend, he comes face to face with a stallion. And that word has never been more fitting.

He's tall and broad, his body resting on strong legs. His coat has a warm chestnut color, shining darkly in the light breaking through the leafy canopy above them. His upper body is muscled and tan, abdominal muscles forming soft ripples leading up to perfectly defined pecs.

His face is just as pretty as the rest, hair in the color of his fur framing high cheekbones. His lips are stretched in a surprised half smile and his slightly tilted eyes glint like amber in the moonlight.

And yes, apparently Jensen has turned into an instant sap upon seeing the gorgeous stud.

“Hey,” Gorgeous says, and his voice is deep and a bit rough. It does things to Jensen's body that only happened in dreams before.

“Hey,” he says, realizing that it's not original, but right know he's happy he still remembers how to breathe.

“I'm Jared,” Gorgeous says, practically devouring Jensen with his eyes. “And you, Aphrodite, you're beautiful.”

Jensen smiles while Jared shakes his head like a wet dog. “Seriously, are you for real? I mean, you're not claimed by a god already and I will be turned into a tree for going after you?”

Jensen has to laugh at that. “No. No god or anyone else.”

“Good. That's good,” Jared says and steps closer, strong muscles rippling under his skin. “So what's your name then?”

“Jensen.”

“Jensen,” Jared repeats, and the sound of his name on the stallion's tongue makes shivers rave down Jensen’s entire spine, head to tail.

“I never thought I'd find you,” Jensen says. “Someone who'd want me. Because, you know...” Jensen trails off and awkwardly gestures down his body.

Jared shakes his head. “Oh no, beautiful, there's no way I could not want you. You're really the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I could stare at you forever. Your eyes, just as green as your coat. And you look like Zeus wanted to visit you, not Danae, when he fell in a golden rain from the sky.” Jared reaches for Jensen's face, softly stroking over his freckled cheek.

Jensen can't stop himself from smiling at Jared, as a matter of fact, he's so caught up in the stallion, that he only sees the heavy dark clouds approaching when the putti start flittering around nervously.

Suddenly the sky is dark and threatening, a strong wind chasing through the forest.

“You sure Zeus doesn't have his eye on you?” Jared asks, eying the sky speculatively but without fear.

“No idea. But even if he does, I bet he has nothing on you.”

Thunder hits. A giant lightning bold trashes along the sky, illuminating the whole valley.

“Okay I think we need to take shelter. I'm not gonna take any risks with you.” And then Jared takes his hand, an electrifying touch, and drags Jensen off.

They fly through the forest, the wind howling, making branches swing in their way and a heavy rain is coming down, pelting relentlessly on their fur. He has to duck low beneath the next tree, its limbs dragging harshly over his back. It doesn't slow him down though and he continues to follow Jared through the forest.

They gallop through the trees, jump over stones and bushes, cross a small river and above them thunder claps again and again, louder each time, and the accompanying lightning flashes across the sky.

One lightning bolt hits a tree in their way, splitting it down to the root, and the putti that have taken refugee in there, fly away in all directions.

“Come on,” Jared's voice carries across the storm. “I know where we can take shelter!”

Jared makes a sharp left and Jensen follows him. Another bolt strikes directly behind him, they duck through dense underbrush and then Jensen can see it, built against the mountain's rocky outcrop is a small round temple. A colonnade is lining its edge, but inside there is a solid wall forming an almost full circle, only disrupted by a broad opening in the front.

They sprint over to it, another lightning bolt making an earsplitting crack when it hits the mountainside, and then they're inside.

The storm is still roaring outside, but the sounds are strangely muted and the wind is blowing at the wrong angle for it to reach them.

Thunder cracks directly above them, and the ground shakes, and the temple with it.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Zeus, cut it out.”

“What?”

“My baby finally found love. So go take your lightning and shove it. Or do you want me to tell Hera about your latest adventure?”

Zeus grumbles, but puts his bolts away. He does keep watching the two centaurs in her temple though. And really, she can't blame him. All her children are beautiful, but Jensen really is her masterpiece.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Shit, you sure about Zeus not wanting you?” Jared is looking at him with wide eyes, hair plastered to his face and raindrops running down his torso. Jensen wants to lick him.

“Don't know, d-don-n-n't c-care.”

Shit. His teeth are clattering and he suddenly realizes how cold it has become. The rain is clinging heavily to his fur and without thinking about it, Jensen shakes his body.

Little droplets of water fly everywhere and Jared jumps back. “Ewww.”

Jensen can't help but laugh, but then Jared shakes himself and Jensen is hit by an ice cold spray himself.

“Fuck!”

“Ha,” Jared exclaims, “That's what you get for-”

Jared is shut up by Jensen’s wet tail hitting him in the face.

Jensen almost doubles over in laughter but then Jared grips his tail tight, squishing what's left of the blossoms in his large hands and pulls him in roughly.

Jensen doesn't really put up a lot of a fight, the reason he moves so slowly is because he's suddenly frozen in place by Jared's burning stare.

Jared keeps on tugging, wrapping Jensen's long tail around his wrist and elbow until Jensen is standing directly in front of him, the long side of his body presented to Jared and he has to twist his upper body around to look at him.

Jared's other hand moves then, comes up to his face and cups his cheek. “You gotta tell me one more time that you're real and not some cruel joke the gods are playing on me.”

Jensen leans into the rough palm of Jared's hands and brings his own hands up to touch the stud. “I'm real, I promise. Are you?”

Jared laughs then, deep and smooth and leans in closer. “I'll show you how real I am.”

And then he kisses Jensen.

It's warm and hard and Jensen is in Olympus. The coldness he felt before is instantly chased away. It's not like he never kissed before, he tried kissing a filly once, after all he had to make sure, but this is completely different.

The touch sends sparks through Jensen, waking up his body in a way it had never been before. It's as suddenly his nerve-endings are doubling, quadrupling even, every sensation so much more intense than ever before.

Jared's hand is tugging at his tail and suddenly Jensen can feel where each hair is connected with his body, each little hair-root pulling against his flesh in a mixture of pleasure and pain that makes Jensen feel so heavy between his legs.

Jared's lips are moving against his, strong and sure, Jared’s stubble is scratching against his lips, and strands of Jared's long hair brush against his jaw.

Jared's other hand wanders down his neck, grips his shoulder before drawing him in, and then suddenly they're chest to chest and Jensen thinks he's dying from sensory overload, miles of Jared's warm skin pressed against his own.

Jared moans against his mouth then. “C'mon, gorgeous let me in.”

In all his rush, Jensen had forgotten to move, but now he gets his hands up and twists them in Jared's soft hair, making the stud moan again and Jensen moves his lips against Jared's, opening them and Jared slides his tongue inside.

He tastes like nectar and ambrosia, his tongue swiping insistently into Jensen’s mouth and he tangles his own tongue with it. Their kiss turns messier and harsher, teeth clacking and then Jared bites into his bottom lip.

It makes Jensen moan, and Jared groans in answer. “Gods yes, so hot, you sound so hot baby.”

Jensen presses himself closer to Jared, but it's not enough. He needs more; more contact, more pressure and he needs it lower, down there where that spot below his tail has started to ache and where his dick is filled with blood, hard and heavy between his legs.

When he pulls back, a quick look tells him Jared is hard as well, and worshipped fuck, Jensen is drooling and scared all at once, because Jared is quite literally hung like a horse.

“Gods, Jensen.”

Jared's rough voice pulls him out of his stupor and he looks into eyes as dark as a storm's sky, pupil almost completely blacking the iris out.

“Yeah?” It comes out as a breathless question and Jared leans in for a quick and dirty kiss before he pulls back enough to talk, but not losing contact entirely.

“I need, I want to fuck you. Please, I just, can I?”

Jensen wants to laugh, because really, he's been waiting for this for so long, he's more than ready to find out what all the fuzz is about and if kissing Jared was already this mindblowing-

“Yeah, gods yes, please. How do we-”

Jensen breaks off, not quite knowing how to ask this, because he's not stupid, he knows how this works (well, he learned it in one of Misha's lectures about free love), and they're gonna need something.

Jared exhales heavily. “Wow, Aphrodite really does love me.”

Jensen follows Jared’s eyes and sees a small oil amphora standing on the ground near the wall. Even in his lust addled state he knows that wasn't there before and when he looks up into the roofbeams and one of the last lightnings lights up the sky, he swears he can see something move, like the small tip of a tiny see-through wing, but he chooses to ignore it.

Jared is already bounding over, scooping up the amphora. For a moment he stares glassily at Jensen’s backside.

Jensen feels himself tingle and squirm under the heavy gaze. “So, how do we do this?”

Jared steps behind him and puts a reassuring hand on his backside. “Just let me get you ready, okay. Just relax and I'll take care of you.”

Jensen nods and lets out a shaky breath. Jared must sense his sudden anxiety, because he aligns their bodies and Jared’s strong flanks are a calming touch to Jensen's body.

Then Jared’s fingers slowly card through the long, thick hairs of his tail, carefully brushing them out and working out all the knots. It puts the delicious pulling sensation on his skin again and Jensen sighs with the pleasure.

When Jared can easily slide his hand through Jensen's tail, he carefully pushes it up.

“Lift up for me, beautiful.”

Jensen does. He tries hard not to shake, but he doesn't exactly manage. He guesses it's half nerves, half arousal, and then Jared's hooves click on the temple's marble floor and he turns around, standing next to Jensen.

“You're so gorgeous, I can't wait to be inside of you. And I'm gonna make this good for you, I promise.”

He leans in and kisses Jensen. It's a bit awkward because Jared is standing slightly behind him. Jensen has to lean his body back and twist his head, but their mouths stay connected when Jared brings one oil-slicked finger to Jensen's hole.

Jensen twitches, can't help it, but Jared’s other hand rubs soothing circles into his chest.

Jensen snorts against Jared’s mouth as his finger shallowly dips in and out.

“Jared, you can gimme more. Please, I need...”

“Oh,” Jared breathes out and then he pushes his finger deep inside before pulling out and pressing two inside.

Jensen pushes back, because it feels fucking amazing, the hard drag over his rim and then against his inside walls.

Jared quickly gives him a third, but the burn is okay, it's good actually, Jensen moves back for more-

“Holy earthquake!”

Jared stills immediately, four of his fingers half in Jensen's ass. “You okay? Shit, should I-”

“No, it's okay, just gimme a moment.”

Jensen takes a deep breath, trying to get used to the sudden overwhelming fullness, but when Jared leans forward to kiss up his spine and nibble on his neck, Jensen relaxes.

Jared slides in deeper and he brushes up against something inside of him, lightning shoots through Jensen’s body and he can't help but cry out.

“Yeah, that's it,” Jared mumbles into the space between Jensen’s shoulder blades. And then Jared’s finger strokes that spot over and over again and Jensen is drowned in wave after wave of pleasure.

“Gods, Jen, you're so beautiful, I can't wait, I need-”

“Yes, yes! Gods, yes, please Jared, do it!”

Jared pulls his fingers back and for a moment Jensen feels empty and exposed but he doesn't let his tail drop, and when he looks back he sees Jared letting the oil splatter onto the floor because he isn't watching what he's doing, eyes fixed on Jensen’s ass. Jensen feels himself preen, and flexes his muscles.

Jared groans and drops the amphora. Terracotta shards splinter all over the floor, and Jared crushes them carelessly under his hooves. He reaches below him and wraps his slick hands around his dick, coating it in oil and then he moves behind Jensen, his hands gliding reverently across Jensen’s backside, ruffling up the fur on the upstroke, making Jensen's body tingle and then smoothing it out on the way back.

His hands dig tightly into Jensen’s hipbones, holding on and then Jared mounts him. Jensen is still twisting around, he doesn't want to miss the sight of Jared's whole body tensing, muscles moving under bronze skin and the slightly darker fur.

Jared raises himself up on his hind legs, and for a moment he's a huge silhouette against the temple's opening. The light of the setting sun is illuminating him in a red gleam surrounding his body, and he's huge, covering the whole entrance, looming up behind Jensen tall and strong. Another shiver wrecks his body.

Then Jared almost carefully leans forward, his forelegs coming to rest on Jensen's lower back. He can feel the warm and slick head of Jared's cock brush against him and he widens his legs a bit, giving Jared more room and balancing himself better.

Jared's hands slowly come to rest on Jensen’s shoulders and when Jensen looks up at the stud he's given a slightly strained but mostly reassuring smile and then Jared pushes inside.

He goes slow, so slow it feels like an eternity. The pressure is more than he can take, the steady push forcing the air from his longs, dragging against his inside so powerfully and all-consuming, for a moment Jensen’s entire world, entire existence narrows down to the point where Jared's dick is entering him.

Then Jared bottoms out, heavy balls slapping against Jensen’s ass, and Jared leans forward, their bodies touching almost everywhere and he groans.

It reverberates against Jensen’s ear and he leans back, taking comfort in it.

“You okay? Can I move?”

Jared's voice is shaky, as shaky as Jensen feels, but when Jared shifts, something in Jensen’s sparks and he moans low in his throat. “Again, do that again!”

Jared obliges, pulling out and there's a slight burn Jensen forgets about the next moment when Jared slides in again.

“Yes!”

The sensation of Jared is everywhere, his cock forcing his way in and out of Jensen’s body, stretching him to the breaking point and beyond, and yes there's pain and burn, but it's also so fucking good. His lower back is covered by Jared's soft belly, Jared's strong forelegs bracketing his upper hips and Jared’s hands are gliding up and down his arms while his mouth is licking and biting at his neck.

Jensen’s own hands flail uselessly before he can finally twist his torso around, hold on to Jared’s strong muscles and get his lips on his warm and slightly sweaty skin. And finally he gets to lick it.

“Gods, Jen, yes, touch me.”

Jensen runs his hands over every patch of skin he can reach, feeling Jared's muscles move with every powerful thrust.

Jensen's ass starts pushing back instinctively in a rolling motion that gets Jared in even deeper and his stud groans into his ear.

His weight is getting heavier on his back, Jensen can feel the sweat running down his own body and through the fur of his flanks, but he can't stop, not now when there’s no pain anymore where they're joined. Just pleasure.

Jared moves then, stepping in closer and gripping Jensen tighter and with the next thrusts Jensen sees stars.

“Oh gods there! Jared!”

Jared seems to double his efforts then, pounding into Jensen, hitting that spot inside of him dead on every time. Jensen arches his back, trying to get closer, leaning into Jared's broad chest. The stallion bends his neck, putting his mouth on Jensen's neck, nibbling, moving against him with every thrust, breathing over Jensen's ear. Then he buries his nose into Jensen's hair, drags it along his skull.

“Gods, you smell as sweet as you look.”

Jensen’s hooves start sliding on the smooth marble floor, he can't withstand Jared's powerful thrusts. Jared reaches around his hips then, yanking him back, and sinking his teeth into Jensen’s neck.

It's unexpected and it sends Jensen over the edge he hadn't know he'd been teetering on, and the world around him shifts into colors and sounds and whiteness and nothing but Jared.

Jared's rough voice chanting his name pulls him back, and he's aware enough to feel a second wave of pleasure surge through his pulsing dick when Jared shudders above him, gripping him even tighter, driving into him deeper and harder.

Jensen almost collapses under Jared’s weight when the stud goes limp on top of him, and when he instinctively reaches out his hands, they splay against the wall.

“Shit. Sorry.” Jared mumbles into his back and then slowly pulls back until his front hooves fall onto the floor with a loud thump.

Jensen turns around to really look at him and if possible he looks even better than before. His face is flushed, there are thin trails of sweat running down his chest and abs, his flanks are drenched and the fur seems almost black.

Jared’s pupils are still dark and he's still staring at Jensen with that wonder in his eyes.

“God you're so fucking beautiful.”

They meet in the middle of the little temple, arms falling around each other, leaning against each other while their lips come together in a deep and lazy kiss.

“There’s river nearby,” Jared says into his mouth. “We should go clean up.”

“Yeah.”

There's noise above them and Jensen makes a rude gesture towards the ceiling before waving his hand in the universal get lost gesture.

His backside is slightly sore when he steps out of the temple and into the day's last sunlight. The grass below their hooves is still wet from the storm and the sounds of the forest are muted by the thin fog curling along the trees, like it's only the two of them there.

They make their way to a small river tumbling down the rocks and clean themselves before Jensen takes Jared’s hand and leads him to the forest, back to the small grove where he always rests at night.

When they finally reach it, the moon is standing high in the sky and together they sink to the ground, bodies pressing tightly together, Jensen's head resting against Jared's belly.

Jared's hand stroking through his hair is the last thing he feels before he falls asleep.

 

 

 

“Jensen.”

“Jen, wake up.”

“JENSEN!”

Jensen startles awake and blinks disoriented into the bright morning sun.

“Where is it?” Felicia is glaring angrily at him.

“Where is what?” Jensen asks even though he knows there is something way more important than Felicia waking him at this ungodly hour. Something that has something to do with last night's festivities and – Jared.

He twists around and thank the gods the chestnut stallion is still there, admittedly looking a little bit lost and a lot confused with the mayhem that's happening in Jensen's little grove.

There are at least five putti there, hovering nervously. Chad is weaving in and out of the bushes, apparently frantically searching for something.

Felicia is still glaring, hands on her hips and Dani is standing right behind her with a protective stance, warily scanning their surroundings.

“Jensen, who are they?” Jared asks and he sounds a bit nervous. Jensen can't really blame him, he'd be nervous too if he'd be woken up by a bunch of crazy strangers.

“They used to be my friends,” Jensen says, glaring daggers at Felicia, “before they so rudely interrupted _our_ sleep.”

Felicia has the decency to look a bit ashamed, but she doesn't budge.

“I'm really sorry, and we're really happy for you, right Dani?” Dani nods, not taking her eyes of the treeline. “But I need to know where you left it.”

“Left what?” Jensen asks and he's not even trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He has no idea what Felicia wants, and he doesn't really care because Jared is here. Jensen finally found a mate and he can't wait to be alone with him, really alone, so he can try out all the other things Misha talked about, especially this thing called fellatio.

“The fleece, Jensen! Jason wants it back.” Dani snaps at him.

Chad comes out of the bushes then. “It's not here. Which I told you, because he didn't have it last night in the temple, so he must have lost it during the storm.”

Jensen shoots Jared a panicked look, and yep, there's understanding on his mate's face, realization that they hadn't been alone in the temple, and Jared starts to glare at Chad.

“Okay enough!” Jensen gets up and glowers at his friends. “I don't give a shit about Jason and his damn fleece, he can go look for it again if he wants it so badly, seems like that's fun. I never wanted the damn thing in the first place. And Chad, last night was the last time you and your little friends ever spied on us, are we clear?”

Chad crosses his arms over his chubby belly and gives Jensen a lofty stare. “Fine. Watching the girls is much more my thing anyway.”

Jensen stares at Dani and Felicia incredulously. Felicia beams and Dani blushes and suddenly it all clicks into place. Why Dani and Felicia have never found a mate before, not even for a short time. Why most of the time Felicia didn't even go with a stud, even after playing dress up. Why Dani has only meaningless one-night-stands. And it also explains Felicia's little speech yesterday.

“Well, took you guys long enough,” Jensen smirks.

Felicia rolls her eyes, but when she looks at Dani it's all soft and loving. “Yeah well, it took her a while.”

“What? That – that's not what's important now,” Dani says a bit flustered and a lot embarrassed. “What's important now is, where that damn-”

“Found it!” Mike comes flying through the trees, clutching the fleece to his chest and struggling under the weight, fluttering around like a drunken bumblebee.

Dani and Felicia sigh in relief and the putti form a circle in the air, flying around in celebration.

“Okay then,” Dani says, “I think we should put this back before someone has to sow dragon teeth again.”

Felicia nods, and together they leave, not without winking at Jensen though. The putti seem to want to hang around, but when Jensen raises an eyebrow expectantly at Chad, he herds his brothers out of the grove, leaving in a swarm of naked butts.

“So,” Jared says, and coughs slightly. “Those are your friends.”

Jensen turns around to his mate and tries to smile winningly. “They're usually not that crazy. And the putti are all over the place, you really don't see that much of them.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Besides,” Jensen says and walks over to Jensen, sinking gracefully down into the soft moss covered ground next to him. “Having crazy friends does have it advantages.”

Jared eyes him warily, but there's a sparkle in his eyes and a smile is tugging at his lips. “Really?”

“Oh yeah,” Jensen nods and licks his lips. “Ever heard about fellatio?”

Jared's eyes zero in on Jensen's mouth and his breath hitches. “No,” he says and his voice sounds rough.

Jensen leans forward and presses his lips to Jared's neck before moving down. “I think you're gonna love it.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  The wonderful [kjanddean](../users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean) has made art for this [here](984650?view_adult=true) (NSFW!). Don't forget to leave her some love when you head over there!


End file.
